The man who goes crazy
by absolutDNX
Summary: Una historia sobre un chico, y su batalla contra su peor enemigo... él mismo. [Post Death Note][SPOILERS]


**The man who goes crazy**

-Una vez se ha escrito el nombre, la muerte de la persona no puede ser evitada. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Raito -susurró Ryuk, mirándolo con esos ojos espeluznantes. De pronto sonrió, y todos los que en la sala pudieron darse cuenta fueron recorridos por un escalofrío-._ Es momento de decir adiós..._

Yagami Raito trató infructuosamente de asirse al Shinigami, pero cuando estiraba sus brazos y gritaba los últimos desesperados _"¡No quiero morir!"_, un dolor en el pecho le advirtió. Las muertes que había causado con el cuaderno maldito pasaron ante sus ojos, como un juicio, y el dios del nuevo mundo cayó, en las manos de su captor, Nate River, Near.

-Mierda...

El cuerpo agonizante de Raito dió una última sacudida, y la mente de él salió de su cuerpo. Sintió como las espadas cruzaban su cuerpo, en una especie de juicio divino. _El castigo de Kira._ Su mente quedó en blanco, obvia defensa natural ante el dolor. Aunque su cuerpo yacía muerto, su mente se había desmayado, tal vez para siempre.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Abrió un ojo, mirando alrededor. La sala blanca acolchonada, la cama blanca donde su cuerpo yacía, increíblemente vivo. ¡Vivo! Raito sintió una felicidad casí inhumana, pero cuando trató de afirmarse del borde de su lecho, para poder levantarse, se dió cuenta de que no podía. No podía mover los brazos. ¿Tenía brazos? Sí, ahí se sentían, ardientes bajo la manta blanca que los inmovilizaba, apretados contra su vientre. ¡Tenía puesta una camisa de fuerza!

-¡Ryuk, Amane, Mikami! -gritó desesperado-. ¡Alguien que me saque esta estupidez!

Una puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a tres personas. Dos mujeres y un hombre. La primera llevaba el pelo negro corto, dos grandes aros y una cara de preocupación y desdicha que hizo que Raito se desesperara.

-Sayu... Sayu, ayúdame...

-Veo que estás despierto, Raito...

El hombre, de pelo negro y desordenado, se adelantó. _Ryuzaki_.

-No pensamos que despertarías... ayer estuviste muy agitado, ¿sabes? Trataste de escapar por la puerta, por eso te atamos las piernas. No te enojes... hemos traído visitas. -la otra mujer, de pelo largo y rubio, dio unos pasos adelante. A cada una de sus manos iba afirmado un niño pequeño. Uno rubio como su madre, y el otro de pelo blanquecino, albino. _Amane Misa, Mello y Near_-. Niños, saluden al tío Raito.

Yagami trató de alejarse de ambos, sin poder lograrlo. Las manos de los niños iban a tocarlo, cuando, desesperado como estaba, gritó, con todas sus fuerzas. Asustados, los niños, que no pasaban de los cuatro años, corrieron a esconderse detrás de la mujer rubia.

-¡Eso no se hace, Raito! -le reprendió la rubia, apuntándolo con un dedo, amenazadora-. ¡No vuelvas a asustar a mis hijos!

-¿Hijos?

La mente de Raito funcionaba al cien por ciento, asimilando cada nueva noticia... su cara lo delató, porque Ryuzaki les dijo a los demás que salieran, y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre? -preguntó, mirándolo extrañado-. Sé que estás... bueno, perturbado, pero siempre fuiste lúcido dentro de tu locura. Ahora no atiendes a lo que te decimos... ¡Estuviste en los primeros dos cumpleaños de Mihail y Nate!

Raito se trató de elevar, pero la camisa de fuerza, atada con correas a la cama, lo mantuvo pegado a ella. De tanto que intentó levantarse, quedó aun más presionado, quedando con pocas posibilidades de respirar bien.

-Qui...ero ver a... a... a Ryu...uku...

-¡No existe! -gritó Ryuzaki, tomándolo de los hombros-. Compréndelo: Ryuuku es una alucinación. No existe... nada de lo que piensas que existía. Mi nombre, es...

-L.

-¡NO! Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Lawliet. Tu nombre es Yagami Raito. Las dos que estuvieron aquí se llamaban Yagami Sayu, tu hermana y Amane Misa, mi esposa. No existe Ryuuku, ¿entiendes?

Raito comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando la frase golpeó en su cabeza con el peso del plomo. _"Amane Misa, mi esposa"_.

-¡GAAAAAAARGH!

El cuerpo de Raito dio una última sacudida en el aire, y luego cayó desmayado. Ryuzaki se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, triste por el estado de su amigo y compañero de universidad.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

-¿Estás ahí?

Raito se despertó. Estaba libre de sus ataduras, esta vez, y la voz provenía de todos lados, una voz que reconoció al instante.

-¿Ryuk?

Se giró a todos lados, buscando al shinigami. Pero no lo encontró.

-No me busques aquí... no me verás si yo no quiero.

Raito comenzó a recorrer la sala con su vista. Era blanca y acolchada, y una sola puerta, tambien acolchada, permanecía cerrada, oculta. Se sentó en el piso, hablando al invisible Ryuk.

-¿Dónde estás?

Nadie respondió. De pronto, Raito sintió una ráfaga de viento frío en sus desnudos brazos, y una voz ronca y sobrenatural le dijo:

-Donde tus ojos me vean.

Raito saltó atrás, quedando en el piso, aterrado. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre de edad avanzada, vestido de blanco y con unos papeles en la mano. Raito se incorporó, sabiendo de que el doctor no podría ver a Ryuk.

-Hola, Raito. Necesito que me escuches y me dejes explicarte algo. ¿Sabes que te llamas Raito Yagami?

-Sí. Eso es obvio, me acaba de llamar por mi nombre.

-Bien, me gusta que estés lúcido. A ver, comencemos. Tu vives con tu padre, tu madre y tu hermana...

-...Y con Ryuk, el Shinigami.

-¡Cállate, Ryuk, y déjame escuchar al doctor!

-Ryuk no existe -dijo el doctor de manera pausada, mirándolo por sobre sus lentes, serenamente.

-¿Ves, Raito? No existo, no me pongas atención.

-Bien, sigamos... Al llegar a la universidad de Tokio, conociste a Ryuzaki...

-...Alias L...

-...y a Amane Misa.

-...Tu novia, Raito, ¿recuerdas? Sí, tu novia...

-En ese tiempo, comenzó a aparecer en las noticias sobre un supuesto asesino de masas, Kira...

-...Ese eres tú, Raito, ese eres tú...

-...que asesinaba criminales. Lo atraparon. Era un alto ejecutivo de la empresa Yotsuba, Higuchi Kyosuke. Ya fue condenado, y le quedan 80 años de prisión.

-...80 años de prisión por lo que tú hiciste, Raito... que malvado eres, dejarlo 80 años...

-Antes de que lo atraparan, el señor Ryuzaki Lawliet, tu amigo, y la señora Amane Misa, se casaron. Tuvieron dos hijos, Mihail y Nate Lawliet...

-...Alias Mello y Near, claro...

-...de los cuales tú eres el padrino. Ahora, tu creaste una realidad alterna en tu mente, para poder sobreponerte al asesinato del jefe de policía, Yagami Soichiro. De eso tú eres culpable, de haberle golpeado con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-...Uf, golpe bajo, ku ku ku...

-Tú asesinaste a tu padre, por una razón que aún desconozco, y cuando encontraron su cadáver, en tu mente creaste el refugio de Kira. Cuando te trajimos aquí, dijiste que eras Kira, que asesinabas con un cuaderno negro, que te lo había entregado un supuesto Ángel de la Muerte llamado Ryuk...

-...¡ESE SOY YO!...

-...y que Amane Misa tenía uno también, entregado por un Ángel de la muerte, llamado Rem; dijiste que el señor Ryuzaki Lawliet era un detective reconocido mundialmente como L, que había muerto en tus manos, y que sus dos hijos, Nate y Mihail, eran en realidad dos detectives, llamados Near y Mello. Eso, como te he explicado, no es verdad.

-...Ku ku ku, claro, eso no es verdad, Raito, ¿ves? Yo no existo, tú no eres Kira... ku ku ku ku...

-¿Me está llamando mentiroso?

-No. Tú tienes un problema mental, y debes sanarte. ¡Vamos, por dios, eres el mejor de tu clase!

-Lo que digo no es verdad... -dijo Raito, aceptando lo que le decía el doctor.

-...Ya te lo dije, Raito... yo no existo, ¿ves? No existo, ya lo dije... los shinigamis no existen...

-Me parece que te dejaré solo un rato, para que pienses... ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar? Te hemos traído a esta sala, que es más cómoda.

Raito comenzó a sentarse nuevamente, mientras Ryuk lo hacía a su lado, cuando a la puerta se asomó una mujer morena, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¡Por favor, se lo suplico, déjeme entrar a hablar con él!

-Está bien, pero sólo un segundo -resopló el doctor, cansado-. Luego no podrá volver hasta que tengamos un avance.

La chica entró en la habitación, vestida completamente de blanco. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse delante de él.

-¿Ta-takada?

-¡Sí me recuerdas! -celebró ella, levantando los brazos en el aire. Luego le abrazó, por más de un minuto, para luego levantarse. Le tomó la mano y lo levantó con ella, sonriendo, para acercarse a una de las murallas. Abrió una pequeña puerta a la altura de la cintura, revelando una ventana con barrotes, detrás de un vidrio de gran espesor-. ¿Ves a esos de allá abajo? Ellos son mis padres... ¿quieres conocerlos? Cuando salgas de aquí podemos cenar todos, en familia. Podemos invitar a tu hermana, y a tu madre. ¿Qué te parece?

-Vete.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, extrañada.

-¡VETE! -gritó Raito, exaltado-. ¿Qué no me oyes?¡VETE!

Takada retrocedió, impresionada, hasta chocar contra la puerta, que estaba cerrada.

-¿CREES QUE ES FÁCIL PERMANECER AQUÍ, SIN HACER NADA, PARA TENER QUE RECIBIR COMENTARIOS ESTÚPIDOS?¿CREES QUE ES FÁCIL PARA MI?¡PUES NO LO ES; YA LO SABES, LO ÚNICO QUE DESEO ES PERMANECER SOLO!¿TÚ TAMBIÉN CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO, NO?¡PUES JÓDETE!

Los enfermeros, que habían oído los gritos desde afuera, entraron corriendo. Uno de ellos tomó a Takada por la cintura, y la sacó de ahí. Otros dos inmovilizaron a Raito, mientras que un tercero le ponía la camisa de fuerza. Al salir, los tres enfermeros tenían sus rostros magullados de los golpes que Raito les había propinado, aunque ahora yacía inmóvil en el piso.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Raito se despertó, atado de pies a cabeza a una cama, pegado a la ventana con barrotes. Hace tres meses que no hablaba con nadie más que el psicólogo, él mismo... y Ryuk. Tenía la barba rala y el pelo largo, pues no lo desataban para nada. Había desarrollado un odio por los que decían ser sus amigos, que habían desaparecido durante esos años. Jamás había visto ni a Ryuzaki, ni a Amane, ni a Takada tratando de entrar. Jamás había oído el no de los doctores en la recepción. Sólo había sentido el dolor de la pérdida, de la soledad.

-¡HORA DE COMER! -gritó uno de los encargados, de pelo negro oscuro, piel morena y dura, entrando con una bandeja con comida. Se acercó a Raito, y comenzó a darle de comer en la boca, con su sonrisa idiota y algo molestosa. Una vez terminó, un grito lejano lo llamó. El hombre se levantó, enojado, y dejó la bandeja en una mesita. Se dio vuelta a ver a Raito, y le dijo, con una sonrisa sardónica:-. Dejaré esto aquí; después vuelvo a buscarlo. No hay problema, no tratarás de asesinarte con el cuchillo, ¿no? Además, no es que tengas muchas oportunidades -agregó, apuntando a su camisa de fuerza y a las correas que lo ataban, y soltó una carcajada. En ese momento Raito le deseaba sólo la muerte; tal vez con un cuchillo...

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó el doctor encargado, poniéndose rápidamente la bata blanca. Acababa de llegar, después de recibir una llamada fatal.

-El paciente DN-27 de la sala 9, señor... ése tipo, Yagami Raito... mejor véalo usted mismo.

Ambos corrieron a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala 9 de confinamiento indefinido, una puerta grande de metal con un nueve grabado, y una ventana grande con barrotes, detrás de un vidrio de mucho espesor. La abrió con rápidez, y se quedó congelado en la puerta.

Un gran manchón de sangre en el piso, indicaba la muralla, donde un mensaje escarlata relataba la verdad.

_"El dios del nuevo mundo no puede aceptar esta humillación. Debe regresar a sus tierras, donde será juzgado y podrá volver en gloria y majestad, a juzgar a los que lo mantuvieron prisionero. Él no perdonará vuestras almas"_

En el piso, el cuerpo de Raito estaba tirado sobre un charco de sangre, ya reseca. Todos los dedos de su mano izquierda habían sido mutilados, revelando la manera en que había escrito el mensaje. La camisa, las ataduras, estaban en la cama, cortadas. Y detrás de ellas, un hombre estaba acurrucado, con la cara entre las manos y el pelo cano. Se acercaron a él, y oyeron un murmullo miedoso, que repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

-_No debo burlarme del dios del nuevo mundo... No debo burlarme del dios del nuevo mundo..._

**N/A: Pues verán... antes era más largo, pero por culpa de la corriente electrica, perdí casi la mitad del escrito en una noche. Asi que este es un... remake del original, ke descansa en paz no sé donde.**


End file.
